The present invention relates generally to the identification and labeling of hot metals, such as, hot steel. Metals are heated during the manufacture of many items from raw materials to finished products. Often it is necessary to label a piece of metal for future identification. In particular, the steel industry often needs to label pieces of metal as early in the production process as possible. Such labeling is difficult at high temperatures because the metals are soft and the labels are difficult to attach. Thus, a need exists to provide a reliable means to label or tag pieces of hot metal for future identification.
Presently, no label on tag exists that can be attached to hot metals and successfully remain attached at temperatures exceeding 450° C. Thus, a need exists for a device and method of labeling and/or tagging hot metals at high temperatures. The present invention satisfies this need and also works at lower temperatures.